


Ordis' Ember

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: Ordis is bored. Ember is the only company he gets while the Operator is out on another frame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Ordis' backstory. Enjoy.

Ordis finished his 601,453 scan and began counting the stars in that sector. He liked to do this when bored. What he wished he could do is something much different. He marked the sector for recount and filed it away while he turned to study the warframe sitting at navigation, in quiet meditation. It was an Ember, painted white and red, the glowing mastery sigil on her chest.

He'd always liked the Ember, despite her fiery personality, she was calmer then Valkyr, more engaging then Banshee, and not obsessed with being around a partner like Titana and Oberon. Ember was him companion while the Operator used other warframes or rested. Right now the Operator was out on a relay trading. She wouldn’t be back with valkyr for a while. 

"Oh Ember, I've been thinking..." He started and the Embers head tilted up to look at the floating cube that was Ordis main focal point. "I have a question, not sure you can answer."

The frame motioned to go on and he summoned some courage and spoke.

"Do you still have... Female parts?" He asked. 

Ember tilted her head before nodding settling back and spreading her legs, gently prying lose the plate between her legs, showing him her pussy and ass to him. The diamond hologram of Ordis floated a bit closer, almost feeling another crack form on his hologram, god he felt.. Strange. He hadn't felt such urges in a... A long time.

He let loose his mechanical tendrils, and began to move them towards Ember when he paused, almost touching the frame. 

"M...mmay I?" His voice cracking and getting deeper, and the frame nodded, seeming a bit eager and he himself eagerly moves the tendrils forward, running them over the various armor and plating of the Ember's sexy form. Finally one trailed up a leg and paused on the flesh. It felt nearly burning hot, perhaps not a surprise given the frame, and he let out a breath, feeling darkness rising from within him.

The memories that torment him did not bother him today, for many a year he'd been horrified by what he'd been. Now he wasn't, for what he was doing was tapping a primal urge in his memories, more than flesh and blood dying at his hands, rather the pleasure of rutting a female like an animal after weeks of endless battle. He could imagine his Orokin masters laughing at him for such things. Not a thing of love, but of just lust and fucking. But it did not matter what those dead people thought.

He moved forward, rubbing the tendril along her pussy, the heat was more intense and his hologram cracked further. A hatch at navigation segment opened to reveal his cock, shiny like metal yet warm to touch. He hadn't realized the orbiter had that for him to enjoy. 

"I want you, frame bred of fire, with blood as hot as lava." His voice had fully changed to a deep resonating male voice. This wasn't Ordis, no, it was someone else. "If you want me, I will take you, deep and swift." The voice spoke with a velvet smooth note of a man seducing his target.

The Ember moved forward and settled down on his cock slowly. He gave a small huff, of impatience, and wrapped his tendrils around her legs and swiftly pulled down, sheathing himself to the hilt inside the frame's hot pussy. He Ember curled her hands into fists and leaned forward, breathing heavy at having taken him so quick.

"I will enjoy this." The Beast of Bones chuckled, a bit dark, and he began to fuck the warframe, deep and quick, every stroke got the (usually quiet) frame to make noises of pleasure. A tendril came up to stroke the Ember's helmet, and the Ordis hologram shattered to form a ghostly blue shape of a man. "You are so hot and tight, a perfect fuck my dangerous Ember." His thrusts sped up a bit, letting lose a a small gasp and tightening his grip on the warframe. "Orokin be damned." He breathed as he thrust in one last time.

Ember cried out as she came, filled with the cum of the (ship? Cephalon?) Fire sparked on the frame as her pleasure reached its peak, but soon it was dying as she slumped forward over navigation, breathing even harder as that ghostly blue form leaned over and gently stroked the helmet of the frame. 

"You are even better than I thought. May I interest you in another round sometime?" Ordans voice was soft and smooth as silk, the dangerous note as always, present in even the simplest of words. The Ember nodded and patted the floor gently. She would love to.

Ordan gave another chuckle. "Then I will see you around my dear." The blue form faded, reforming into the cracked diamond that was Ordis' trade mark form.

"Oh dear did I just..." He seemed flustered as he realized his cock, was still inside Ember and he withdrew himself with a gasp. "I am so sorry Ember, I don't know what got into me."

Ember only shrugged and reached for the plate of armor she had removed. She would need to wash up before the Operator got back and decided to use her.


End file.
